


Go Straight

by Morningdew12



Series: Predatorshipping week 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Predatorshipping Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: “Oh, Rapunzel,” Yuri sang in a high pitch voice as he walked the perimeter of Serena’s tower. “Let down your hair!”Near the top of said structure, Yuri could spot a head of blue-violet hair peeking out the window.“Shut the hell up!”





	Go Straight

**Author's Note:**

> it was hard for me to choose which of my ideas to go with but here we go!

“Oh, Rapunzel,” Yuri sang in a high pitch voice as he walked the perimeter of Serena’s tower. “Let down your hair!”

Near the top of said structure, he could spot a head of blue-violet hair peeking out the window.

“Shut the hell up!” A very faint voice shouted.

Yuri cackled at her antics. He doubted she could see him from how high up she was, but that was easily fixable, he thought. A mischievous hand crawled into one of the pockets of his coat and reappeared with a particular card in hand.

“Out you come, my lovely,” Yuri called, holding the card out face-forward. A bright light shone from it, and soon it dissipated to reveal the figure of a large dragon. It emitted a guttural growl, multiple mouths parting to reveal its numerous teeth sopping with venom.

Hearing the sound from her room, Serena groaned in frustration. She shut her windows closed.

“Easy now, Starving Venom,” Yuri muttered, patting its chest. The dragon flattened its back and bent its head down, allowing Yuri to climb on top of it and grip its horns. “Better. Today, we’re going to see the princess since she won’t let down her hair for me,” Yuri instructed, feigning sadness.

Viny, translucent wings sprouted from Starving Venom as it levitated into the air and towards Serena’s tower. It only took about ten seconds of steady flapping until Yuri was high enough to climb onto the ledge of her window. However, he opted to stay mounted on his dragon as he saw Serena’s annoyed figure approach the window.

Yuri couldn’t contain his grin as Serena slammed the window doors open with an annoyed expression.

“What the fuck do you want, Yuri,” she spat, putting her hands on her hips.

“Nice to see you too, Serena!” Yuri drawled in a sweet voice, waving cheerfully. “I was thinking,” he started as he climbed off his dragon and into Serena’s room, facing her, “about the book I lent you.”

“Yeah, the piece of scrap you gave me to mock me? What about it,” Serena asked sharply, stepping away from him to sit on her bed.

“It wasn’t meant to mock you, I gave it to you so you could relate to the innocent princess in that story.” Serena rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. “Although, I would say you’re far from that. The Professor’s little girl has quite the potty mouth.”

“And you’re hardly prince charming,” Serena rebutted, crossing her arms and legs as she looked him up and down. “The Professor’s little boy can’t understand how to leave a fair maiden alone.”

“And said fair maiden doesn’t know how to indulge a poor gentleman.” Yuri sauntered towards her, and Serena glared at him. “She won’t even let down her beautiful hair for me.”

His hand darted behind her head and grasped the yellow ribbon keeping her hair together. Yuri pulled it with the quickness of a serpent, watching Serena’s hair cascade down her back wickedly.

Serena jumped up and reached to snatch the ribbon back, but Yuri was faster. He led his arm away from her, and with each attempt she made, Yuri pulled away nimbly. He started to step back, towards the window, and Serena growled.

Frustrated, she stepped forward to pry the ribbon out of his hand, but Yuri had extended his foot and tripped her. She slammed right into him, effectively knocking the air out of her.

Yuri took this chance to wind his arms around her back and stroke her hair, ribbon still in tow.

“See,” he breathed, and Serena glared up at him, struggling against his hold. “Much better. You should let your hair down more often for me.”

Yuri glanced down at her with a mocking glint in his eyes, and Serena felt her anger flare. She clenched her fists as Yuri pat her hair.

Hell no.

With the force of a bull, she rammed her knee straight up. Yuri bawled in pain, crumpling to the floor and dropping her ribbon. Serena reached down to pick it up, scowling at him before re-tying her hair.

She scoffed at him. "How about you let down your balls for me, Yuri? They obviously haven't dropped yet since you sing like a fucking twelve year-old girl."

"You didn't have to kick me! How cruel!" he cried.

"Well that's what you get for touching my hair. Hope you learn." Serena walked back to her bed and sat down, watching Yuri writhe and groan on her floor in pain.

Frankly, it's what he deserved, and Serena didn't feel bad. She had warned him over and over again not to touch her hair, but he would never listen.

Glancing out the window, she saw his dragon at the exact same spot as before, growling from its master's discomfort. Serena frowned at Yuri once more. He was still on the ground, whimpering like a drama queen.

"It hurt that much for you?" she questioned.

"Yes, for god's sake, woman!" Yuri exclaimed, in agony.

"Hmph." Serena reached under her bed and retrieved the book he had lent her. She skid it across the floor, letting it nudge his head. "Take back your book."

Yuri slowly raised his head, gazing at Serena with feigned hurt. "And here I was, about to ask if you wanted a new one."

"Nope. Take it and go," Serena gestured with her hand. "All you would do is just bring me another dumb book relating to my situation. I bet the next one would have been about a girl who was deemed special by this middle-aged man that never lets her fight, and she has an annoying visitor who refuses to listen to her."

She watched Yuri finally attempt to stand up with the book in hand, giggling as he did so. Serena scowled at him; he was like a cockroach. Never refused to just give up and go.

"You're nothing like the fair maiden of the tower. Rapunzel would be disappointed," Yuri sighed, stumbling back to lean against the window sill. He gave her a disapproving look before turning around and climbing on to his dragon. "See you later, Princess. Hopefully next time I can teach you to be a more _delicate_ woman."

Before she could respond, Starving Venom took off, leaving her only with Yuri's words.

That bastard.

~

Serena awoke with a yawn, sitting up and stretching her limbs. However, as she did so, a weight slid off her chest and into her lap.

Frowning, she looked down to see that it was another book. Serena shook her head. She didn't even want to know how Yuri had snuck into her room, the sly snake.

Flipping the book over to look at it's cover, she read its name: _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Except, under the title was a large post-it note with perfect cursive that read "Except the Hunchback is a Cruel Witch Who Refuses the Wishes of the Innocent, Kicks Poor Boys in Their Delicate Areas, and Screams Like a Banshee." Under the text was a doodle of her angry face and a winking Starving Venom.

Feet away from Serena's tower, Yuri could barely hold still from his giddiness. Oh, he couldn't wait to see her reaction!

On cue, he heard a faint roar from above, and looked up to see a book flying his way.

Yuri caught it with ease, and collapsed onto the ground with hysterical laughter. His dragon nudged him softly with its head, but he couldn't stop howling in glee.

She was just too fun to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
